Trevos e Estrelas
by Rinamina
Summary: Desde os tempos remotos, dizem que a primeira estrela que aparece ao anoitecer no céu do reino de Aster, possui poderes para realizar desejos. Mais uma vez eu te peço: que fiquemos juntos para todo o sempre


**Disclaimer:** MepuPuri não me pertence, do contrário a história não acabaria no quarto volume.

* * *

**_Capítulo único_**

**_Secret Story:_ Uma história que não foi contada**

* * *

_"Desde os tempos remotos, dizem que a primeira estrela que aparece ao anoitecer no céu do reino de Aster, possui poderes para realizar desejos. __Mais uma vez eu te peço: que fiquemos juntos para todo o sempre."_

De todos os lugares do imenso reino Aster, aquele era o seu lugar preferido, e de todos os momentos do dia, aquele era o momento que mais apreciava. O imenso jardim de trevos era de um verde muito vivo, e se estendia por todo o vale, o sol já muito fraco sumia no horizonte, deixando seus últimos traços alaranjados perdidos no céu azul celeste.

O vento frio batia em seus braços nus, fazendo a tremer, mas a sensação era boa. Foi ali que recebeu a proposta de casamento, ainda estava distante o dia prometido, mas cada trevo de quatro folhas que crescia naquele jardim reforçava as palavras daquela promessa.

"_Se possível gostaria de passar o dia inteiro aqui."_

- Aili, te encontrei! – sendo surpreendida pelas costas, o menino a abraçou carinhosamente. – Já está tarde, vamos voltar para o castelo juntos?

- Só mais um pouco ...

- .. até a primeira estrela aparecer. – Ele completou a frase, e ela sorriu. Alam então silenciosamente sentou ao lado dela, e com as mãos entrelaçadas continuaram a contemplar o horizonte.

Sempre que possível Aili gostava de ir até o campo de trevos, no cair da tarde, e ver o pôr do sol, esperar a primeira estrela aparecer e fazer um pedido, o mesmo pedido.

- Alam...

- Hmm?

Ela hesitou um pouco antes de perguntar:

- Oito anos, é bastante tempo ne?

- Ainda pensando nisso? – Ele desviou sua atenção para a garota, encarando-a severamente. – Não adianta, eu não vou desistir de você.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente em resposta.

- Não é isso... – Ele então percebeu que algo realmente a preocupava.

Ficando de frente um para o outro Alam estendeu uma mão, acariciando gentilmente a bochecha da garota.

- Então, o que te aflige? – Havia um ar carregado de preocupação.

- Oito anos... – hesitou novamente. – Significa que eu talvez morra oito anos antes de você...

A voz de Aili falhou e ela precisou retomar o ar para continuar.

- Eu não quero te deixar sozinho. – disse choramingando.

Alam soltou uma risada.

- Aili bobinha, não se preocupe! Os homens morrem mais cedo. – disse em tom brincalhão.

Se essa era a preocupação da garota Alam não via o "por que" se preocupar. Mas isso realmente não tranquilizou a garota, pelo contrário.

- Isso é ainda pior! Quer dizer que você é quem vai me abandonar? – as lágrimas, quase invisíveis, que se acumularam nos olhos de Aili, fizeram Alam pensar seriamente no assunto.

- hmmmm... – Ele fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar.

Ela então o abraçou, surpreendendo-o.

- Eu não quero que você me abandone... – sua voz era um sussurro rouco.

Ele devolveu o abraço, e por um longo tempo permaneceram em silêncio. O sol continuava a sumir, e agora apenas uma sutil linha alaranjada paralela ao horizonte podia ser vista.

- Você realmente não precisa se preocupar Aili! – foi Alam quem quebrou o silêncio e agora sustentava um sorriso muito radiante.

- Está tudo bem, isso só prova o quanto somos perfeitos um para o outro. – disse em um tom confiante enquanto Aili sustentava um olhar confuso e cenhos franzidos.

- Não entendeu? – perguntou como se a resposta fosse a mais óbvia do mundo.

- Homens morrem mais cedo. – havia conformismo em sua voz.

- Isso compensa os oito anos, se for para morrermos... – trouxe ela para mais perto e a abraçou mais forte do que nunca.

- Iremos juntos para o paraíso - respondeu com os olhos sonhadores, de uma criança ainda, e o sorriso sincero, o único que a tranquilizava.

Aili soltou um sorriso e deixou escapar algumas lágrimas pelo canto dos olhos, que Alam carinhosamente se dispôs à limpa-las.

Foi quando a primeira estrela finalmente brilhou.

"_Não importa onde eu estiver desde que seja com você eu não preciso de um paraíso."_

"_Ficaremos juntos para todo o sempre."_

* * *

**N/A: **A história se passa pouco tempo depois do pedido de casamento, infelizmente o Alam ainda não está grande (sexy). Pena.

A lenda da estrela não fui eu quem a inventou, não lembro quem me contou sobre ela, mas desde pequena (não que eu tenha crescido muito, enfim) até os dias de hoje, eu continuo a fazer um pedido para a primeira estrela. Não que ela seja realmente eficaz visto que eu continuo não crescendo...enfim..enfim..

Muito obrigada por ler minha fic, espero que não tenha ficado muito ruim, visto que é a primeira vez que faço isso... talvez (?) venham outras... talvez..


End file.
